


Stupid dreams

by itried



Series: stupid birdflash [7]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Sex Dreams, aka oh no my bff's hot, bc I'm a bad person, but everything turns fluffy in the end, but nothing explicit, wally's a drama king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4729877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itried/pseuds/itried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a uncounscious level, he knew Dick was hot. He's heard people talk about it a few times before, so it's not like this is new, except for the fact that it kinda is because he's never paid attention to it before. Sure, Wally is proudly and openly bi, but he's never thought about Dick this way, no, Dick's his bro and he's always looked at him with bro eyes. But now that he's seen a shirtless, pantless Dick Grayson he can't stop thinking about it and it's going to ruin his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid dreams

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FIC IS SO DUMB I LOVED WRITING IT SM

The day starts normally. Wally goes to school, pretends to be bad at gym, finishes his homework five minutes after getting home and rushes over to Mount Justice. He trains with Black Canary and the team the entire time and makes plans to hang out with Dick after showering. It's been a while since Wally has showered at the same time as the others because it usually takes him less than a minute to get clean and back into his civies, but now they're fighting over which movie to watch, and Wally can't let Dick win this one, so he follows his friend to the showers, at normal speed. It's just them so Robin takes off his glasses, shirt and pants, and Wally's suddenly hit with the horrible, terrible revelation that his best friend is _hot._

Well, fuck.

The redhead takes the quickest, coldest shower, and then he has the worst movie night ever because he can't stop thinking about what just happened. Wally tries his hard not to look at Dick, not to touch him or even think about him, but it's a hard thing to do when the boy's in his personal space. Dick's laughing, making comments about how stupid the characters are and resting his head on Wally's lap. Wally makes through ten minutes, then he gives up, gets up, says a stupid excuse and runs away.

On a uncounscious level, he knew Dick was hot. He's heard people talk about it a few times before, so it's not like this is new, except for the fact that it kinda is because he's never paid attention to it before. Sure, Wally is proudly and openly bi, but he's never thought about Dick this way, no, Dick's his bro and he's always looked at him with bro eyes. But now that he's seen a shirtless, pantless Dick Grayson he can't stop thinking about it and it's going to ruin his life.

It's going to ruin their friendship.

It takes a long time for him to calm himself down enough to fall asleep and, when he finally, does, he dreams about Dick. Dream-Dick's wearing clothes, at least, and Wally has half a second to thank his subconscious, but then dream-Dick's kissing him, ravaging his mouth with drive and passion while dream-Wally just stands there and _lets him._ Dream-Wally's enjoying this. Dream-Wally wants this and Real-Wally just wants to die, but it's mostly because he kind of wants this too.

He wakes up with a hard-on and feels betrayed by both his mind and body. He tries thinking about anyone else, he tries thinking about _literally_ anyone else, but nothing works. So he resigns himself and when he jerks off he imagines Dick's hands, instead of his own. He thinks about Dick's lips and he comes. He feels ashamed, sick, dirty and fucking amazing.

No one has to know, Wally tells himself that, over and over again, until he falls back asleep. Dick will never know.

xxx

"I know something's up." Dick tells him, some days, nights and horrible, amazing dreams later, because _of fucking course._

"Nothing's up." Wally tells him and is very careful not to look him in the eye. He can never look at Dick's face again or he might die from embarrassment and from the fact that Dick's not only hot, but he's also _beautiful_ and that sucks. "Come on, dude, we're late for training."

Wait. Wait, how did he go from hot to beautiful? Why is this happening to him? He's a good guy, he's a hero, for goodness' sake; he doesn't deserve this.

That night he dreams about Dick again. He doesn't kiss him this time, dream-Dick punches him, calls him a pervert and tells him he never wants to see him again.

xxx

"Wally, seriously, what's going on with you lately?" Dick corners him in the kitchen, after a mission. He knew Wally needed to recharge and was waiting for him. 

"Geez, dude, creepy much?" Wally shrugs and starts eating everything he can find in the shelfs. "Nothing's wrong."

He's very aware of the fact that they are alone right now and dream-Dick would already be naked and on top of him by this point. Real-Dick still has his clothes on, he's wearing his Robin uniform, but this brings little to no comfort to Wally because he knows what's under the fabrics; he knows Dick's lean, yet muscular and that the shape of his thighs is just perfect and that he wants nothing more than to just spread them apart and take him in his mouth.

Wait. What? That escalated quickly.

Real-Dick's frowning at him. "Dude, are you sure you're okay?" He takes a step closer and brings his hand up to Wally's forehead. "Did you catch something? Can speedsters get sick? You're so hot."

Ha. Haha. Hahahahahahahahaha. Wally wants to die.

"No, _you're_ hot." He regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth.

"What?" Dick blinks at him.

"What?" Someone kill him. Please. "Uh, gotta run, Rob, bye."

xxx 

He starts blatantly ignoring Dick after this. He doesn't answer his calls or his texts and always makes sure he's never alone with him in Mount Justice so Dick can't approach him about _the incident._ Yeah, that's what Wally's calling it; and by calling it the incident he's able to pretend it wasn't something so stupid as realizing his best friend's hot and then telling him he's hot. 

Wally can tell, with the corner of his eyes, that Dick's upset and watching his every move, but this just makes him more determined to ignore the boy wonder the best he can.

Then, fortunately, Batman shows up and sends them on a mission. It's a very simple mission, get in, investigate, get out. So, as soon as they land, Wally takes off. "Gonna check all the floors, guys. Be back in a sec."

He knows that if things were back to normal, he'd have Robin at his back, but today is not normal, nothing will ever be normal again and he needs to get used to it.

Wally gets to the tenth floor, when suddenly a door closes right in front of him; he's going too fast to stop and just collides with it. Hard. _Ouch._

"I thought you were supposed to be hacking the system, Rob, open that door right now." He asks, via mind link, annoyed. Some part of him is saying Robin did it on purpose, because Robin's mad at him and hates him now, just like in that dream. He starts running on the opposite direction, eager to get back to the ground floor before something else happens.

Then, out of nowhere, a wall appears where it most definitely didn't have a wall before. "No,no,no,no." Wally's able to decrease his velocity a little, but still crushes into it again because that's his life.

"Guys, what's happening? Im trapped here!" He calls in the mind link, again, growing desperate. Judging by the way things are going, the security cameras will start shooting lasers or something and he's going to die here. He's going to die because he couldn't get over the fact that his best friend is hot. Worst death ever.

"We need to regroup." Aqualad's voice comes through the link and he signs in relief. Robin's mad at him, but the rest of team wouldn't let him die there, right?

"I'm trapped, I can't go to you." He answers. "Robin needs to do some hacking and open these metal doors for me."

"I'm kind of busy right now." Robin replies and he sounds breathless. "I just need to get rid of..." He never gets to finish and the feeling of _painpainpainfuckithurts_ brings Wally to his knees.

"Kaldur! Superboy! Guys, you need to go to Robin, something happened to him!" He yells.

"Robin, what's your location?" Artemis yells, right back.

"No, I'm... I'm okay." Robin answers, but Wally's been best friends with him for years and he knows that's bat speak for _my arm's falling off or something._

"Bullshit! You're so full of bullshit, Robin! Tell them where you are right now!"

"Calm down, Kid Flash, your feelings are distracting me!" M'Gann asks. "I need some quiet in my mind so I can locate him."

Wally feels a wave of shame hit him because he's ruining everything again, but tries not to think about it. He breaths in and out, doing the training exercise Jay taugh him to slow down, because he may be trapped, but he's not useless; he can help M'Gann locate Dick, he just needs to get rid of these stupid feelings first.

"Found him!" M'Gann says and a location flows right through all of their minds.

"Hang tight, Kid Flash, we're going for you, right after we help Robin." Kaldur says and starts moving and all Wally can do is wait. 

He punches the metal wall a few times, angry at them, but mostly angry at himself. If he had Robin's on his back, the boy wonder would be able to hack it or find a way out using his wrist computer, but no. He had to go and fall in love...

Wait. What? No. Nonononononononono. Love is a strong word, he's not ready for it, no. He's not in love wih Robin, he can't be. Robin's his best friend, he shouldn't even be thinking about him like this.

"Wally, you're in denial." He hears Black Canary's voice in his head and shrinks. He's not. Having a few sex dreams about Dick doesn't make him automatically in love with his best friend, that's not how it works. That's not how it's supposed to work. He thinks Black Canary is hot too and it doesn't mean that she's the love of his life. He thinks lots of people are hot, it doesn't mean anything and if that's being in denial, then he's comfortable with that. 

He remembers the look on Black Canary's face when he told her that. He remembers putting on a smile and leaving the room and feeling like crap. He remembers going to Dick's room and how seeing Dick upset like this made him feel even worse, he remembers not saying a word, but holding his best friend, caressing his bangs out of his face, falling asleep listenning to the the other's slow heartbeat and feeling like nothing else in the world mattered. 

Wally bangs his head against the wall when the revelation hits him. He's been in denial about being in denial all this time. He's in love with Dick and the more he thinks about it, the more sense it makes. He's so dumb, so very dumb and he's ruined everything before they even had a chance. 

He's trapped between this stupid walls and Robin's out there, having no one to watch his back while he fights god knows who. Wally's a speedster, he can't sit and wait for someone to come rescue him. He needs to rescue himself, he needs to get out of this building so he can find Robin, help him, bring him home safe and apologize for being a fucking idiot. But the only way to do it is if he phases through the wall.

The thought is discouraging. Uncle Barry taught him time and time again how to do it, but nothing ever worked. He always tried his best, but all he ever got in return was a nosebleed. He shakes those feeling off. 

Today's the day. 

He can do it. Robin needs him, so he will do it. He starts vibrating his hands first and then lets it spread to his entire body. Faster. Hs needs to go faster. Wally closes his eyes and raises his hand to the wall. He can still feel it, the wall's still solid. Faster, faster, _fasterfasterfaster._ Dick needs him to go faster, Dick... He tries focusing on vibrating, but his mind seems to wander, he thinks about Dick and Dick's smile and his beautiful blue eyes and his stupid math puns. He thinks about his arms around him and how good his lips would taste and he vibrates harder. He forces his body foward and suddenly it's like there's nothing there anymore, it's like the wall's gone. 

But he knows it's still there. He opens his eyes and sees that the only thing that disappeared was his right hand, it's gone right into the wall. He takes a step foward and then another and suddenly he's in. He can still feel the metal against his skin, so he tries to vibrate harder. The molecules are moving rapidly around him, scratching him and it hurts. So he uses every strength he has left and pushes himself out of the wall, falling to his knees.

He did it. He's on the other side. He phased throught something. Oh, god, he can't wait to tell uncle Barry! He tries getting up, but the whole world spins and he's back down. He closes his eyes andm when he reopens them, there's red on the floor. It takes him long to realize it's blood. It's his blood, he's bleeding.

Okay, he's gonna worry about it later. He's not going to think about the blood or the dizzyness or the buzzing in his ear. Wait, the buzzing's coming from behind. He turns and looks at the wall he's just phased through; it looks like it's vibrating.

He has a brief second to wonder what the fuck is going on, then it explodes on him.

xxx

Wally wakes up to a hand playing with his hair and lips brushing slightly against his. Dick's embrace keeps him warm and Dick's beautiful blue eyes keep him happy.

"I'm dead, ain't I?" He says and turns on the bed to face the boy laying next to him.

"Why do you say that?" Dick asks and kisses him again.

"Because this feels like heaven." Wally closes his eyes and holds him back, but suddenly reopens them, panic overwhelming him. "No, you can't be... You can't be there too, you can't be dead, Dick, you..."

Dick takes Wally's hand and brings it to his chest, then he takes his own hand and brings it to Wally's chest; their hearts beat together. 

"Then it's a dream, right? Man, I'm sick of these stupid dreams. No offense, the dreams are amazing, but it's just... Eventually I have to wake up, right?"

"Why are you so sure this can't be real?" Dream-Dick asks.

"Because you're here, because you don't hate me for this." He slowly brings his hands up to Dick's head and pulls him closer for another gentle kiss. Everything was so desperate and hungry and rushed in all other dreams, but now all Wally wants is to make it last forever. "Because in here you love me back."

Dream-Dick smiles at him and then hits him in the head.

"You're so dumb."

xxx

When Wally truly wakes up he wishes he could go back to sleep because everything's so white and bright it hurts his eyes, and there’s no one on the bed with him. He's alone and he's cold. Then there's suddenly a hand going through his hair and he blinks to find Dick, dressed as Robin, standing by his bed.

"Is this Inception? Am I in a dream within a dream, you should spin the token and just tell me straight." He stops for a moment, realizing what he's just said and then laughs. "Pffff, straight, that's funny. That's funny because I'm not, you know."

"You're so high on morphine right now." Dick sighs, but his lips break into a smile. "But it's probably for the best, dude, don't get me started on your injury list... Which reminds me, what the hell happened?"

"Long story." Wally feels drained, tired, but he still wants to tell him everything about it, in complete detail. He just phased through a wall, and, okay, it may have exploded right after, but he still did it! Dick's going to be so happy for him, he realizes, and thinks about how good it is to share this with his best friend. Then he thinks about how much better it would be to share it with his _boyfriend._

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. Batman says I should let you rest before asking questions. He didn't even want me here."

"But you came anyway."

"But I came, anyway." Dick says, awfully proud of himself. "It's just... Dude, you scared me. I mean, the building just exploded. It collapsed and M'Gann couldn't contact you, I... I was..."

"Don't be jealous, babe." Wally holds Dick's hand and begins to caress his thumb. "The explosion was hot, but you're way hotter." 

Dick blinks at him. "Dude, what are you doing?" 

"I'm flirting with you." Wally shrugs because, well, why not? "And I'm flirting with you because you're my best friend and I love you. I'm also in love with you and you're so smart, beautiful and very, very hot, oh my god, Rob, you're so hot."

Dick's grip in his hand gets stronger, and it hurts a little. This isn't a dream. This is real life.

"And also because I'm, like, kind of high right now?" Wally tries to laugh and it tastes bitter. "And because I couldn't keep lying to you anymore. I completely understand if you're mad and now hate me forever... I just..."

Real-Dick smiles at him and slightly hits him in the head with his free hand. 

"You're so dumb." And then he's kissing him. 

Real-Dick kisses better than Dream-Dick and Wally is _happy._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm notagoodplace4gods on tumblr, feel free to drop by anytime :)


End file.
